Roadblock: End of the Line
Roadblock: End of the Line was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on December 18, 2016, at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This was the second event under the Roadblock chronology, but this was the first event also on pay-per-view. Background The card included matches resulting from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE on the Raw brand, one of WWE's two brand divisions. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows Raw and 205 Live. After being part of Team Raw's losing effort against Team SmackDown at Survivor Series, Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens got into a heated argument during Jericho's Highlight Reel on Raw. Jericho blamed Owens for using "The List of Jericho" as a weapon, whereas Owens explained that he tried to save Jericho from being eliminated. The two finally agreed that Roman Reigns was at fault for the loss. The following week, the friendship between Owens and Jericho was strained further, when Owens stated he did not need Jericho's help against the challenge of Roman Reigns. In the main event, Reigns defeated Owens to earn a title match for the WWE Universal Championship at Roadblock. The following week, Reigns defended his United States Championship against Jericho. Before the match, Jericho told Owens not to come to ringside as he did not need Owens to defeat Reigns. Despite this, Owens came out late in the match in an attempt to aid Jericho. This would end up being a distraction for Jericho, allowing Reigns to retain the title. For several weeks, Chris Jericho interfered in Seth Rollins' championship matches against Kevin Owens, costing Rollins the WWE Universal Championship each time. On Jericho's Highlight Reel on the November 21 episode of Raw, in addition to Roman Reigns, Jericho and Owens blamed Rollins for Team Raw's loss at Survivor Series. Rollins then came out and demanded another title match against Owens, as he was guaranteed one for being part of Team Raw. General Manager Mick Foley confirmed Rollins' claim and scheduled Rollins to face Owens in the main event in a no disqualification match with both Reigns and Jericho banned from ringside. Jericho, disguised as a masked fan, interfered, allowing Owens to capitalize and retain the championship. The following week, after Jericho's falling out with Owens earlier that night, he left the arena. As he was leaving, he was attacked by Rollins, who ended the attack with a Pedigree on top of a car. On the December 5 episode, Rollins called out Triple H, who had originally cost him the Universal Championship in the four-way elimination match on the August 29 episode of Raw, which enabled Owens to win the title. Rollins said that what he did to Jericho the previous week was a message to Triple H, and in order to get to Triple H, he needs to win the Universal title, but he needs to take out Jericho first. Owens then came out and Rollins challenged him to another match for the title. Owens declined, but informed Rollins that he would be facing Jericho at Roadblock. On the November 28 episode of Raw, Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte Flair for the Raw Women's Championship in a Falls Count Anywhere match in Charlotte's hometown. After the match, Charlotte's father, Ric Flair, came out and congratulated Sasha. The following week, Charlotte invoked her rematch clause, and Sasha accepted, but challenged Charlotte to a 30-minute Iron Man match, to which Charlotte accepted. Later that night, Charlotte invited her father Ric to come to the ring so that she could publicly apologize for what she had done to him earlier in the year when she disowned him. After Ric came to the ring, Charlotte hugged him before slapping him in the face, claiming that Ric turned his back on her. Sasha came to Ric's aid, but was overpowered by Charlotte. On the premiere episode of ''205 Live'' on November 29, Rich Swann defeated The Brian Kendrick for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. He subsequently retained the championship in a rematch the following week where T.J. Perkins was on commentary. After the match, Kendrick attacked Perkins, which resulted in a three-way brawl also involving Swann. On December 12, it was announced that Swann would defend the championship in a triple threat match against Kendrick and Perkins at Roadblock. On the [[November 21, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|November 21 episode of Raw]], General Manager Mick Foley put Sami Zayn in a match against Braun Strowman for failing to defeat The Miz at Survivor Series and bringing the Intercontinental Championship to Raw. Foley had to call the match off after Strowman attacked Zayn before the match and Zayn could not continue. The following week, Zayn went off on Foley and demanded a rematch against Strowman, but Foley would not give him the rematch. Zayn and Foley got into a confrontation with Foley telling Zayn he could not beat Strowman before Zayn stormed off. On the December 12 episode, Zayn again asked for a rematch, but was again rejected. Zayn told Foley that he might have to go to SmackDown because his idol and boss does not believe in him. Strowman said after his match against Curtis Axel, Zayn could not last two minutes with him. After defeating Jinder Mahal, Foley told Zayn that he talked with Daniel Bryan and he would be going to SmackDown and be traded for Eva Marie. Zayn said that he was worth more than Eva Marie and again asked for a rematch against Strowman. Foley than told Zayn that he was not going to SmackDown because it was all a plan for Zayn to show Foley that he could beat Strowman. Foley then scheduled Zayn to face Strowman at Roadblock and that the match would have a ten-minute time limit. For several weeks, The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods) had been hyping their Raw Tag Team Championship reign as they were soon to break the record for longest reigning tag team champions in WWE history, a feat held by Demolition with WWE's original World Tag Team Championship at 478 days. On the November 21 and [[November 28, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|November 28 episodes of Raw]], they retained their titles in back to back championship matches against Cesaro and Sheamus and then Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, respectively. On the December 5 episode, Cesaro and Sheamus faced Gallows and Anderson to determine the number one contenders for the championship, with New Day at ringside. After a brawl occurred between all three teams, the match went undecided. A triple threat tag team championship match was then scheduled for the following week between the three teams. The New Day retained, tying Demolition's record, however, during their celebration party, Woods accidentally sprayed champagne on Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon. As punishment, she put New Day in a second tag team championship match against Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. Mick Foley then made it a triple threat match and added Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The New Day retained again, definitively tying Demolition's record, and subsequently breaking it the following day. At WWE Tribute to the Troops on December 14, Cesaro & Sheamus became the number one contenders for Roadblock by winning a Fatal 4-Way tag team match against Gallows and Anderson, The Shining Stars (Primo and Epico), and The Golden Truth (Goldust and R-Truth). Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big Cass (w/ Enzo Amore) by Count Out (4:30) *Cesaro & Sheamus defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (10:10) *Sami Zayn defeated Braun Strowman by surviving 10 minutes in a 10-minute time limit match (10:00) *Seth Rollins defeated Chris Jericho (17:05) *Rich Swann © defeated T.J. Perkins & The Brian Kendrick in a Triple threat match to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (6:00) *Charlotte Flair defeated Sasha Banks © 3–2 in a 30-minute Iron Man match to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship (33:05) *Kevin Owens © defeated Roman Reigns by DQ to retain the WWE Universal Championship (23:20) Iron Man match Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Raw Talk (Roadblock: End of the Line) *Roadblock DVD release * Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 on DVD External links * Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 Official Website * Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 Kickoff on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 on WWE Network * Raw Talk Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line (DE) on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line (RU) on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line (JA) on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line (ES) on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line (PT) on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line (ZH) on WWE Network * Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Roadblock: End of the Line 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE Roadblock